I Love you but Fuck You
by sallydanz13
Summary: COMPLETE RE-WRITE GOING ON RIGHT NOW.. Same basic thing,but much different.: Hella is an old vampire torn between the man she married 1000 years ago or the man she had spent the last 990 years with. She loved both, but who would she choose? I'M AN IDIOT AND JUST SHOULD HAVE LET THIS BE BECAUSE NOW I HAVE SUPER WRITERS' BLOCK GOING ON WITH IT! ON SUPER HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I Love You but Fuck You

_**This is a re-write, not a copied story! I don't own anything other than Hella!**_

It'd been five years since I lost my parents, husband, and found my children torn to pieces. My husband was alive and well, but without the loud stomping of his boots and the food disappearing from the table hours after I had made it, I never would have known he was there. It had been a long time since we had ever shared a bed or spoke, or had any sort of contact at all. Ever since the night the wolves attacked, he was an entirely different person. He was angry and set on revenge which, while understandable, tore this family apart, well, what little was left of it. Five years ago, a pack of wolves attacked our home killing our parents and tearing our children to shreds. He ran to our hut to try to save us, but he was too late. I was already in the nursery sobbing over the remnants of our children when he reached us. If only I would have been quicker with the sword I had held, there were a million what ifs, not that any of it mattered. I blamed myself for what happened and it was obvious he did to. I tried for months to bring us closer again but after I caught him in the barn with Eira, I knew it was reconciliation. The marriage was over, my heart broken. I never said anything about seeing them, I wasn't sure if they had noticed I was there and so I continued to act as a wife should have. I should have been heartbroken over the failed marriage, but I was numb. I gave him a simple nod as he walked out the door headed off to battle. I gave another simple nod when I was handed his sword and shield he had sent back with the soldiers. I shut the door in their faces, not wanting to hear the tale of him being a valiant, strong, and fearless leader as he led them into battle. I knew. It wasn't the first time he had gone to battle over the years, many thought he was invincible. Many young boys looked up to him, women fawned over him, doing everything they could to get his attention. What brought tears to my eyes even years later would be the memories of him and our children. He had been such a great father. He had just started teaching our boy how to handle a sword.

I loved my husband dearly, but I did not mourn his death. I had mourned for him long ago when he became the ghost of a man that I had grown up with. When we were young, he would teach me how to use a sword properly, to walk silently to surprise my prey, and how to fight both fairly and of course, fighting dirty. I missed those days. We had it down to a dance, when we sparred. Those memories I mourned for as well, but there was nothing to be done about it. He was gone, our children were gone. All that remained was a sword and shield displayed above the fire place and a boarded up room.

I had but one joy left in life which I rarely did anymore. Battles were coming more and more which meant more and more babies. As mid-wife I was constantly on duty and there hardly seemed a moment when I wasn't stitching up a sword wound or delivering a baby into the world. On the rare night, I went hunting on my own, trying to remember everything my husband had taught me. Even rarer were the nights I allowed myself to cry after a day of fixing a man's wounds who looked like my Eric, a day of delivering babies who looked just like my baby boy, of pure exhaustion. Another five years crawled by and my routine never changed.

I allowed myself to be careless one night which was incredibly stupid. I was exhausted, but still needed to feel the rush of catching my own meal for the evening. Unfortunately, it seemed like there were no animals in the forest, so I took to swinging my sword at the thick trunks of trees to ease some frustration. I limped back to my hut half an hour later, blood running down my leg from the gash in my thigh. I was very surprised that not only did I survive a wound that should have killed me, I was able to stitch it up as well.

That night, I laid in my bed facing the wall as I tried to sleep, but my mind would not shut down. I tossed and turned repeatedly until I screamed when I saw the figure of a man crouched down by the side of my bed. I went to grab the dagger I kept under my pillow, but he had already gotten it. How he had managed to, I wasn't certain but I wasn't about to start asking questions about it.

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked the man.

"Maybe yes, maybe no," he said as he shrugged. He stood from his spot and walked across the room where he leaned against the wall.

"A straight answer would be nice."

"You are not afraid." It was not a question, but a statement.

"I'm to tired to be afraid. What do you want?"

"I followed your trail of blood here. What you did was very stupid."

"What do you want?"

"To take you with me."

"Where and why?"

"I have been watching you these past five years and you fascinate me. You remind me very much of a woman my child spoke very highly and fondly of."

"And who would this child be?"

"I believe you know him well."

"Stop with the riddles, who are you and who is he?"

"I am Godric."

"Okay, and now the other half of my question?"

"Would you trade the sun for the moon and stars?"  
"What?"

"Would you?"

"Why would I need to?"

"After careful consideration, I've decided to make you my child."

"What?"

"I'm a vampire. I'll give you a week to get your affairs in order, but when I return we will begin the process."

I felt a gust of wind and he was gone. I rolled back over deciding that had been nothing but a trick of the mind due to over-exhaustion. I fell asleep seriously thinking over the question asked. Would I give up the sun for the moon and stars? I wasn't all that surprised when I decided I wouldn't miss the sun that much.

True to his word, he returned a week later. I had put on some of my nicer hunting clothing while I waited for him. I sat on the edge of my bed waiting for him. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I found myself looking forward to venturing into the unknown.

"I see you are ready."

"I am."

"Let us go then." I soon found myself holding his hand on the far side of the forest- a part that not even the bravest Viking would enter. Before I could ask a question, I felt fangs dig into my neck and begin drinking my life source. I put up no fight, not that it would have done me any good anyway. I lost consciousness quickly and only became aware as a wrist was thrust in front of my mouth, blood running out of the open wound. I woke three days later, digging myself out of a grave. I remember the shock and initial fear of waking in the ground, but it subsided quickly as I stood next to Godric. My senses were much sharper and it was a little overwhelming. I could see him plain as day as I turned to him. He wasn't tall, but not short either and appeared to be no older than 17. He had tattoos on his collar bone and arms as well as his back.

"Are you hungry, my child?"

"Yes," I said. After I had a nice meal in my belly I would start asking him the large amount of questions floating around in my head.

"Good. I have brought you your first meal." He went over to the unconscious woman leaning against a tree and dragged her over to me.

"This is a person. I can't _eat_ a person."

"You need to drink her blood. Blood is what a vampire lives on, it is what we eat."

"I can't do that! That's disgusting!"

"I will give you one chance to do it on your own free will, or I will command you to do so." Not knowing what he meant by "commanding" me, I walked over to the woman and lifted her head.

"Eira?" I asked as I realized who she was. I smirked and the revulsion of feeding off a human disappeared.

"You know this woman?"

"Yeah, she's the woman I caught my husband fucking in a barn. Now how do I feed?"

"Bite her."

"What?"

"Bite her neck." I looked at him bit did so anyways. I went to pull back, the shock of actually having fangs surprising me. He pushed my head back to Eira's neck.

"Drink, child."

Soon, Eira was drained dry and I dropped her lifeless body into the snow.

"Well done child."

"I'm still hungry." He nodded and seconds later he returned with another woman who I did not recognize. My fangs slid easily into her neck as I drained my second victim of the evening. I dropped her body next Eira's and looked up at my Maker.

"Better?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Now that you can pay attention, I answer your questions." Any questions I had had seemed to go away after "eating."

"Very well. As a vampire, you need to drink blood which you don't seem to have a problem with. Vampires can not be in sunlight so at dawn you will have to go to ground to retire for the day. For now, you will be with me. I am your Maker, you will listen to me and do what I say at all times. You will address me as Maker or Master. If you misbehave I will have to punish you in anyway I see fit."

"Yes, Master." Addressing him as such wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it was going to be. I was shocked to feel emotions that were not my own flow into my head but couldn't help but smile.

"That is the bond we share. What did you feel?"  
"Like you are proud of me, Master."

"I am. You are doing very well for your first night." There was another burst of pride and I couldn't help but smile even wider.

"You said you had another child who spoke of me. Will I be able to meet them?"  
"When I feel you can behave yourself, yes." I nodded. The rest of the night was spent testing my reflexes, questions, and a couple more humans being drained before dawn. Godric dug the grave we would be sleeping in for the day then quickly covered us after I was comfortable. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead before wishing me a good sleep. I smiled and returned the sentiment before I let the sun take me for the day.

"You still wear his ring," Godric told me the next night.

"Yes, Master. I haven't taken it off since he and I married even though he's dead now."

"Will you tell me of him?"

"I do not enjoy thinking about him, let alone talking about him, Master. It's too painful."

"Yet you wear his ring." I nodded.

"I loved him once."

"You love him still. I feel it through our bond." I nodded as my eyes teared up.

"I mourned his death years ago," I said, holding them back. "there is no need to speak about him, Master."

"I apologize, I don't want to bring you pain. I was merely curious."

"Maybe someday I will tell you, but unless you command it of me, I won't say another word about my Eric."

"His name was Eric. He wouldn't happen to have been arrogant, far too sure of himself and be extremely tall would he?"

"And blonde with the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. Why?"

"No reason." I nodded. "Come, I believe it's time for a change of scenery."

We headed on to another village where I was taught how to control my blood lust. It involved him using the 'Maker's Command' which he didn't like to use. I tried to fight against it, but found myself holding my chest as I fell to the ground. It felt like my heart was being ripped out.

"This is what happens when you break a command."

"Please, make it stop, Master!"

A few seconds later, the pain ended but I was flooded with my Master's feeling of disappointment which I felt was even worse.

Years passed quickly as they often do for a vampire when Godric once again asked me about Eric.

"Are you ready to talk about him?"

"Who, Master?"  
"Hella, I've told you time and time again to call me Godric. Enough with the formalities.

"Sorry. Who do you want me to talk about?"  
"You know exactly who I'm talking about. It's been 990 years."

"Like you said, it was 900 years ago and I was human. Why would I remember such things?"

"Because you still wear his ring."

"Out of habit."

"You bought the entirety of the village the two of you grew up in to avoid it being destroyed, expanded your hut and dedicated an entire wing of a museum to him. You obviously haven't forgotten about him." I grinned and shook my head.

"His actions should be remembered. He was a great warrior who did much for our village. A man such as him should never be forgotten."

"How about this: I'll tell you after I _finally_ get to meet my sibling. It _has_ been 990 years after all. I learned how to behave myself a long time ago. I think you've just been stalling."

"I may have been but, yes, I do believe it's time for the two of you to meet. He's currently in Louisiana. I'm sure he'll love visiting a museum about himself."

"Wait...what?"

"Nothing."

"You said..."

"Nothing. I said nothing." He grinned at me as he had me make arrangements to fly to Louisiana from Dallas.

The next night I found myself standing in front of a large, worn down, southern plantation with my Maker.

"What are we doing here?"  
"This is your new home. I believe it's time for us to split ways and let you explore the world on your own."

"You're just _now_ realizing that I'm old enough to go off on my own? I mean, not that I don't enjoy being with you, it's just been 990 years." He nodded.

"Here is where I will leave you. I'll find other accommodations for the rest of my stay. Here are your keys. You might want to get your paperwork filled out. I hear the sheriff is a stickler on it."

"Okay. Wait, what happened to me meeting my sibling?"

He handed me a set of rusty old keys and a stack of paperwork before took off into the night without so much as a goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**A/n: Well, how are you liking the re-write? Let me know in a review! Thanks!**

When I woke up, I was covered with dust and dirt. I wiggled my way out and brushed myself off. After years of staying in various safe houses and hotels, I wasn't used to sleeping in the ground. It was my first day without Godric and I had no idea how to start. I walked up the few stairs on the porch and unlocked the door trying to ignore the scent of the pealing lead paint. I made a mental note to fix that as soon as possible. As I walked inside, I looked around and shrugged. Over the years I had stayed in worse places, after all. I wandered through the place planning out what I would do with the place. New furniture was definitely needed, a light tight space that didn't involve me sleeping in a hole, and perhaps an office or a home theater. I'd need the large screen TV I had grown accustomed to as well as an Xbox or some other sort of game console. So much needed to be done with the place, but I supposed it would take my mind off of Godric's absence. As I walked back into the living space, I was slammed against a wall by a very angry vampire.

"You will leave this house," he growled. I chuckled at his attempt to intimidate me, but decided to let him have some fun before I dismembered him.

"No, YOU will leave this house. I bought it, thus it is not yours and you have no right to be here unless you are invited. I have not invited you into my home, therefore you are trespassing, dear sir, and I would appreciate you vacating the premises."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES!"

"What's your name?"

I paused for a moment wondering if I should use my real name. Hella was a well known name for being close to ancient as well as being one of Godric's progeny. I decided that until someone recognized me, I would be someone else.

"Laurali Wood. And who the hell are you? I recommend letting me go before I tear your arm off."

"Bill Compton," he said as he let me loose.

"Thank you. Now I know whose name to put on the restraining order."

"I will get you for this. This is my ancestral home!"

"And now it is mine. Good bye, Compton!" I forcibly removed him from my new home before grabbing my lap top from one of my suitcases. Lucky for me, the neighbor had WiFi and it was unsecured. I did some online shopping for new things I would need before I looked through the stack of paperwork Godric had given me and rolled my eyes. How very boring. What is your name? What is your age? Where are you moving from? Why do you wish to live in my area? What is your new address? Phone number? Email? I set it aside and decided not to do it. If the Sheriff of the area had such a problem with undone paperwork he would just have to come get it himself.

A week later I was lounging on my couch watching Zombieland when there was a loud knock on my door. I rolled my eyes, assuming it was Compton returning _again_ to argue with me about my new home. Instead I was greeted by a bitchy looking woman with light brown hair.

"Sheriff Northman requires your presence at Fangtasia. Now." Normally I would have argued, but I was bored. I quickly changed into some jeans and a shirt with my museum's logo on it.

"That's what you're wearing?"

"Yes."

"You should put on something nicer to meet the Sheriff."

"The Sheriff can go fuck himself."

"I dare you to say that to his face," she said, chuckling as she lead me to her car.

Soon enough, I found myself in front of some guy sitting on a tacky looking throne.

"So, Miss Wood, do you know why you're here?"

"Nope. What's with the throne? Very tacky, don't you think?"

"You are here to discuss why you haven't filed the paperwork that was given to you as well as a complaint from another resident."

"Compton seriously came bitching to you about me buying his house? What a bitch."

"While I agree with that, I do not appreciate you not filling out proper paperwork."

"I don't appreciate having to fill it out."

"Why do you smell like Godric?" He asked, completely changing the subject.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"He is my Maker."

"Well, I guess that means I'm talking to my older brother. That would explain why he decided to leave me in this shit hole."

"He never told me he had another child," he said, obviously getting angry.

"He told me repeatedly about you, no details of course other than you're a viking and his other child. It was quite annoying, especially when he refused to let me meet you. It took 990 years, for fuck's sake! Where have you been?" He chose not to answer.

"I just saw him last night, why the hell wouldn't he tell me about you!?"

"Fuck if I know," I shrugged. "Do I still have to do all the damn paperwork?"

"Yes. The Queen will want it."

"Sophie-Ann can kiss my ass."

"Well, that's not very nice to say," I heard a girl say from behind me. I turned and saw a blonde girl walk in with Compton.

"Hello, Miss Stackhouse. Thank you for coming on such short notice." My brother said as he looked around me. I rolled my eyes as the girl shifted her weight from foot to foot obviously nervously. She looked like vampire bait in the white and red sundress she had decided to wear. Pair that with the delightful scent rolling off of her, she was lucky the vampires in the room had learned how to control themselves.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly.

"We've had some monetary issues and I want you to read the human employees' mind to find out who embezzled over $60,000."

"She's a telepath?" I asked my brother.

"I am. Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Laurali."

"My long lost sister, apparently," Eric added.

"Well, I'm just going to head home," I said as I headed to the door.

"Paper work by Tuesday."

"Ugh, why? It's so stupid! I'm your sister!"

"It doesn't matter, the Queen wants documentation."

"Fine. Uh...I'll need a ride home."

"I guess you're sticking around until I'm done with Miss Stackhouse."

"Fine." I sat on one of the bar stools and waited for everything to get over with. Humans were brought in one by one, my favorite being Ginger. She was so stupid, it was obvious she had been glamored a few more times that she should have been.

"Long shadow did it!" Stackhouse explained. Said vampire went to attack her but Compton staked him before he could lay a hand on her.

"Well, you're not as useless as I thought you were, Compton," I said as I picked a bit of flesh off of my shirt. "So, are we done now?"

"I'm sure Bill wouldn't mind giving you a ride home." Eric said, grinning at the other man who was quickly getting pissed off.

Twenty minutes later a thankful Sookie and pissed off Compton dropped me off before they sped off to the house across the graveyard. I dashed upstairs to take a quick shower before finishing my movie with a nice, warm, bottle of Royalty Blend Tru Blood that was just a little less disgusting than what most places sell. By the time I got back to the living room, a blond man was sitting in my favorite chair.

"This place is starting to look straight out of a Viking village," he said as he ran a hand across a fur blanket behind the chair.

"So? Last I knew it was my house." I rolled my eyes at him. "Move. That's my favorite spot."

"Find a different one. Your name isn't really Laurali, is it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. What does it matter to you?"

"You look familiar."

"I'm a fucking Viking. We all look the same." I rolled my eyes again.

"You hardly look as one. We're typically blonde with blue eyes, not brown.

"It's called hair dye, Northman. Hair dye."

"Who are you really? Don't lie to me."

"We may have known each other a long time ago when we were humans. Who the fuck knows?" I absent mindlessly played with the cord around my neck holding both my husband and mine's wedding rings while I waited for him to say something else.

"Where did you get those?" He asked, starting to get angry.

"Family heirlooms," I said quickly, rolling my eyes.

"She never had children after..."

"Maybe she ended up with someone else before she died. Who am I to know?"

"Who are you?" He demanded again.

"Laurali."

"You're lying."

"So what if I am? It's none of your business. Maybe I just want a fresh start somewhere where people don't know my true name. What's wrong with that?"

"Maybe I don't want you in my area then, since I obviously can't trust you!"

"Hey, take that up with Godric, not me. I didn't ask to be left here!"

"How did I not know about you?!"

"I don't fucking know! Where were you!? I spent 990 years with him and never met you! He wouldn't have abandoned you!"

"I wasn't abandoned!"

"Oh, then why am I just _now_ meeting you? You would have been nothing but a baby!"

"That...that doesn't concern you! Why did he turn you?"

"He said I reminded him of someone his child spoke highly of, he gave me a week to prepare, then I woke three nights later as a vampire. He wouldn't tell me who his other child was, or his name, just that he spoke highly of me and he found me fascinating."

"You should stop dying your hair," he said completely changing the subject.

"Only if you grow yours out."

"Will you ever tell me the truth about who you are?"

"Maybe one day, but for now just let me have my fresh start. I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own anyway. I'll have someone drop the paperwork off at Fangtasia on Tuesday."

"Why don't you just bring it yourself?"

"Because you are a blast from the past that I'm not ready to deal with right now."

"What do you mean?"  
"You'll figure it out. Good night." He took the hint and left, closing the door behind him. I went to my room that I had managed to make light tight and was thoroughly glad for rush shipping to have a new bed to sleep on. As I sat on the edge of the bed after turning on the lamp by my bed, a single tear went down my face.

"I thought he was dead..." I said quietly as I got under the covers. I put in my headphones and listened to some music before I died for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/n: What do you think so far? I can't believe how much fixing a few plot-holes and what not ended up in me re-writing the ENTIRE story! **

** Writing this one actually made me cry:(**

I sat at my kitchen table as I looked through the paperwork again. I slowly filled everything out, still shaken up after realizing who Northman really was. I fiddled with the rings again and nearly jumped out of my skin when someone rang the doorbell. I set my pen down and vamped to the door. I pulled it open only to find a sobbing Stackhouse waiting on the porch.

"Uh..what do you want?" I asked, not exactly sure why she would come here. We had only met once.

"Bill..."

"What about that whiny little bitch? Did he meet his true death? Oh, I hope so."

"He went to a tribunal last night for killing that vampire and I haven't heard anything from him since! I was wondering if you knew anything about it. I'm so worried!"

"No, I haven't heard anything. Why would you think I would know?" I asked as I let her in and lead her to the kitchen.

"You're Eric's sister, I figured the two of you talked."

"Nope. I try to avoid him. How about I finish up this paperwork while you calm down and you can run it over to Fangtasia and ask him what happened to Bill."

"Will you come with me?"  
"No thanks."

"Please? I don't trust him."

"We just met, I'm his sister, and he and I seem to possess the same attitude problem, though I can pull it off much better than he can. I don't see why you would trust me."

"You seem...nice."

"You've met me once."

"You haven't killed me yet," she said, sniffling.

"I doubt Northman would be too happy if did. My maker told me he had a "thing" for you."

"What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing, Stackhouse." I quickly filled out the rest of the pile of papers and handed it to her.

"I thought your name was Laurali," she said.

"It is."

"Then why does it say Hella?"

"Fuck." I grabbed the papers and went through them glad that I had only made that mistake once. I fixed my error quickly. "There, all better. Now go."

"Please come with me?"

"_Fine_. Are you always this whiny?"

"I'm not whiny!"

"I beg to differ."

When we reached the bar, Sookie decided to be polite and wait in the back of the line to get in. I rolled my eyes, grabbed her arm and dragged her through the crowd.

"Hey, watch it, bitch!" I heard a man yell. My fangs dropped at the insult. I found the man in the middle of a group of friends and grabbed him by the neck.

"Be careful," I warned as I glared at the man. "I've killed men for less."

"We need to talk to Eric," Sookie told the woman who seemed to be the bouncer for the bar. She rolled her eyes and led us back to his office. She knocked on the door.

"Eric, you have a couple visitors."

"Send them in," he said obviously not wanting to deal with anyone. "Sookie, Laurali, what a pleasant surprise!" He said sarcastically. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I haven' t heard from Bill since the tribunal and I was wondering what happened." Sookie was nervous and shaking like a leave making me roll my eyes. Ugh, _humans. _

_ "_Bill will be spending the next few weeks with his new progeny before she's allowed to meet any humans."

"You made him turn someone?! He told me he never wanted to turn a human!"

"I didn't make him do anything, it was the magister's idea, not mine. As for you, _Laurali_, what brings _you_ here?"

"She wanted to talk to you and doesn't trust you and I finished the large amount of paperwork. What's the saying humans use? Killing two birds with one stone?" I shrugged.

"Now, Sookie, why don't you trust me?" He asked her with a little pout. "Have I ever done something to bring that about?"

"It's all that nasty talk and from what I've been heard you're nothing but a liar and manipulator."

"All vampires are liars and manipulators," I told her.

"You don't seem that way."

"I could be lying and manipulating you into a false sense of security." Sookie's eyes widened and she stepped away from me. Eric chuckled.

"I think we may get along after all," he told me.

"Doubtful. Sookie, let's get out of here. I don't really enjoy being anywhere near him."

"Don't speak to my Maker so disrespectfully!" A female vampire said as she bared her fangs as she walked in front of me. I started laughing as I easily pushed her out of my way. She was around 400 or 450 years old and she wanted to take on a vampire over 500 years older.

I turned and walked out of the bar shaking my head, still laughing. Sookie followed me though she was looking at me like I was completely insane.

"Why did you laugh at her?" she asked when we got into my car.

"Because she's nothing but a baby to me and she wanted to fight me."

"Oh."

"Do I need to chauffeur you anywhere else or can I just go the fuck home?"

"Home."

"Good."

"May I ask you about your human life?"

"I don't usually talk about it, but ask what you want. I don't guarantee I'll answer it though."

"How old are you?"

"1000 years old or so."

"HOLY CRAP! You're a walking history book!"

"I suppose so."

"Where are you from?"  
"Sweden."  
"Were you a Viking?"  
"Yes."

"Eric looks like he's a Viking, too."

"He was."

"Did you know each other when you were human?"

"No," I lied.

"Why don't you like Eric?"  
"Because his superiority complex annoys me."

"Me too."

"Anything else or is this interview over?" I said hoping she was done.

"Why does your house look like a Viking village...or what I think it look likes?"  
"Because that's the way I want it to look." I rolled my eyes which I seemed to be doing a lot of around her.

"All the furniture looks like it was hand carved. It's beautiful!"

"Some of the carvings I did myself."

"Wow!"

I shrugged.

Months came and went and soon Halloween was upon us. Sookie and I had gotten to know each other fairly well and I was forced to be her driver for anything Eric related. Honestly, it seemed like she was _looking_ for reasons to go see him. All of this meant Eric and I spent more time together. He had grown his hair out, as promised, and I had stopped dying mine. It was now a lovely shade of blond. I kept it braided out of habit for the most part which Eric found somewhat amusing.

"Is there something wrong with me braiding my hair?" I snapped one night when he randomly stopped over at my house. It seemed like he was making excuses.

"No, no. It's adorable."

"Fuck off, Northman."

"Is that anyway to speak to your brother?" He teased. "I was just inviting you to the Halloween party at Fangtasia on Saturday."

"And by _inviting _you mean ordering me to go."

"More or less."

"Do I have a choice?"  
"Not really."

"Fine. I'll bring Sookie." I sighed. "I don't have to dress up, do I?"

"Yes, you do."

"Only if you dress up as Batman." He gave me a look and shook his head.

"Well, you're no fun."

"I beg to differ, I am lots of fun."

"I hate you so much," I said, grinning at him. We both knew I didn't mean it, he was slowly starting to grow on me. He was much cockier now than he ever was when he was human.

Unfortunately, Saturday came quicker than I wanted it to. Sookie was in the bathroom finishing up her make up to go with her fairy costume while I braided my hair like I would have 1000 years ago. I had decided to go as a Viking warrior just for shits and giggles. Of course it would be a sluttier outfit that would have been worn then but I had to admit it was cute. Thankfully I didn't have to do any make up, I just had to lace up the front of the faux leather vest which was hard to do when you have larger...assets.. than what the vest was meant for. I hiked the 'girls' as high as I could without the possibility of a 'nip slip' as Pam had once said to Sookie.

When Sookie was done practically covering herself with glitter she looked at me from top to bottom.

"You guys didn't really dress like that, did you? I mean, that's an awful lot of skin showing."

"No, mini skirts were not normal attire nor were overly tight vests not covering the mid section. If I was human, I wouldn't be able to breath right now this thing is so tight."

"What about the boots?"

"Yes, knee high fur boots were normally worn. They're quite comfortable."

"You have a lot of scars," she said to herself.

"I do."

"What are they from?"

"That is something I don't like speaking of."

"Oh, sorry to bring it up. Are you ready to go?" I nodded and followed her out of the house and into green Corvette I had bought just to piss off Eric. Apparently he was the only vampire allowed to own a Corvette. We sped off to the bar and when we arrived I made sure to park next to his car which pissed him off to no end. We took the employee entrance in since I wasn't in the mood to deal with vermin than I had to. When we walked into the main area I was shocked to see Godric in the reserved booth at the back of the bar. I smiled and fought to not run over to him like a little girl. Instead he saw me and vamped over to me.

"Well, don't you just look delicious, Hella" he said, spinning me around. I chuckled.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said as I looked him up and down. He hadn't really done anything different other than take his shirt off and put on some 'pirate pants' Sookie called them. He remained barefoot. Women, both vampire and human alike, we staring at him which he found hilarious.

"It's lovely that you've stopped dying your hair. Now if only you'd stop wearing those contacts. Your eyes are so beautiful."

"It'll take awhile for that. I'm going by Laurali for now, so lay off on the Hella stuff. My brother is an ass, did you know that?" Godric nodded.

"Didn't you know that when you were human?"

"He wasn't _this_ bad back then."

"So, you've figured it out then."

"It didn't take much to figure it out. He, on the other hand, hasn't put two and two together yet."

"Take the contacts out!"

"I'd rather not."

"I'll command you to do it if I have to."

"You wouldn't!"

"Okay, but if you don't take them out I will not fuck you before I head back to Dallas. It would be a shame, I have missed you after all."

"I don't want to cause a scene, Godric. You know he'll get pissed at the both of us for not telling him."

"I'll take the blame, but I would really like to take the contacts out." I nodded and headed to the bathroom to remove the brown contacts to reveal my strange eyes. One was blue and the other green. I headed back out and wondered why I hadn't seen Eric yet. His car was here, but where was he? I went past his office and chuckled at the noises coming from it. That would explain his absence.

"Much better," Godric said before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. I could tell Sookie was uncomfortable as she blushed like a mad woman and tried to ignore us. When I pulled away I chuckled at the blush on her glittered cheek.

"Really? She's dressed as a Viking? How _desperate!"_ I heard a woman say to one of her friends. I rolled my eyes, ignoring them.

"Yes, because I have to try _so_ hard to get him to pay attention to me. It's harder to get him to leave me alone."

Eric finally emerged from his office followed by a dazed blond who had a stupid smile on her face. I chuckled and shook my head.

"That's an interesting interpretation of a Viking's attire," he said as he smacked my barely covered ass. I refused to look him in the eyes, knowing it would set him off if he remembered. Godric seemed sure he would and I wasn't sure why it was such a big deal for my Maker for Eric to know my true identity.

"Not my fault. I was going to wear pants but Sookie insisted on the mini-skirt. Although the vest was my idea."

"I must admit that I haven't seen braids like this for over 1000 years. Very nicely done."

"Ooh a complement!" Sookie said sarcastically.

"A fairy. You dressed up as a fairy for a party in a Vampire bar," he said, rolling his eyes. "What is it with you trying to be vampire bait?" Since I had come around, his obsession with Sookie had lessened now that he had someone more interesting and less dramatic around. She wasn't happy about it and did whatever she could to get his attention again. Maybe _she_ should have dressed up like a Viking.

"Well, ladies, would you care to accompany us to our private booth?" Godric asked politely. Before I walked away I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Eric wearing a Batman shirt and cape.

"You actually did it! You half assed it, but you did it!"

"What are you talking about?" Godric asked as he looked at the two of us.

"I told him that the only way I was dressing up is if he dressed up like Batman!"

When I had stopped laughing, Godric, Sookie, and I headed to the booth while Eric went to sit on his throne. Pam was checking ideas and was dressed up like Cat woman, leather and all.

"Thank the gods for boobs," I said, knowing that it they were the only reason Eric hadn't looked at my face. He had always been a breast man. "I doubt he'll notice my eyes at all."

"Why are your eyes so important?"

"Because they are eyes he would remember," Godric told her. "After all, who could forget eyes such as hers?"

Half an hour later, Godric still couldn't keep his hands to himself which made Sookie roll her eyes.

"If y'all are gonna keep doing that you can leave. I'll find another way home."

"Sorry," Godric said though you could tell that he was not sorry in the least. Sookie shook her head and looked up at Eric.

"He looks bored."

"Go entertain him then," I told her, shooing her away.

"You know she's too shy to do anything."

"I know, but it's amusing to watch her try to seduce him. She's absolutely horrible at it."

"Unlike you who barely has to do anything."

"All part of my charm."

We watched Sookie try to flirt with Eric and fail miserably. She ended up coming back to us, red faced and embarrassed.

"Didn't work out well for you?"

"No...he said he was too busy to entertain me."

"Definitely sounds like Eric."

"I bet if _you_ went up there he'd be more than happy."

"Of course he would be, but alas, my Maker is here and I'd _much_ rather entertain him."

I found myself being "summoned" to the throne by Batman and rolled my eyes as I walked towards him. I felt him looking me up and down, suddenly curious.

"Yes, dear?" I asked as I sat on one of the seats next to him.

"I'm bored."

"And that's my problem, how?"

"You and our Maker are keeping secrets from me and I don't like it."

"Okay, stop staring at my tits and look at my face." He looked into my eyes and vamped to his office. I followed, as did Godric.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?"He asked quietly. It was hard to tell if he was mad or not. "You should have told me."

"Why?" I asked.

"I would have liked to know that my _wife_ was alive."

"Okay, while I would love to bitch at you about your treatment of me after _it_ happened, it's pointless. It's 1000 years in the past and hardly matters anymore. Although, I am quite happy to say that _Eira_ was my first meal."

"What is the _it_ you're talking about?" Sookie asked as she stepped into the room.

"Sookie, this has absolutely NOTHING to do with you, get out," I snapped. I wasn't sure if she left or not once the real argument started.

"I deserved to know!"

"Well, it's not like I knew either! And why the hell would you speak so highly of me when you were treating me like horse shit and cheating on me!?"

"After _it_ happened I couldn't even bare to look at you! It was your fault that _it_ happened!"

"You think I don't know that?! I've carried that on my shoulders for 1000 years! I fought as hard as I could, I did what I could and it wasn't good enough! I couldn't save them! You honestly think I don't know it's my fault? Every single scar on my body is a reminder that I couldn't save our fucking children!" For the first time in many years I actually broke down and started sobbing.

"Gods, and after you started ignoring me and treating me like shit I told myself I deserved it. I told myself over and over that it was _my_ fault our marriage went to shit and why you stopped loving me! Do you have any idea how it felt to clean up after the wolves? Do you have ANY idea of how it feels to pick up the pieces of your children off the floor and scrub as hard as you can to get the blood stains off the floor? No, you don't. You ran off right after _it_ happened and left me to deal with it myself!"

"I didn't run off to leave you with all of it! I went after the wolves!"

"Well, you certainly didn't help any when you got back! You know what, I don't even know why the hell we're having this conversation. It doesn't matter."

"Did you mourn me when you heard I died in battle?" He asked out of the blue.  
"No. I had mourned for you long before then. I didn't shed a tear. I put your shield and sword on the mantel beside some of the toys you had carved for the children, then I moved on. Speaking of leaving, I believe it's time for me to go. You won't be seeing me for a long while. I'll be out of your area by the end of the week."


End file.
